A felszín alatt
by HeLise
Summary: A lázadás elbukott. A szerencsések, akik túlélték menekülésre kényszerülnek. Haymitch magával viszi Effie-t, a hegyek közé menekülnek, miközben a Kapitólium vadászik azokra, akik többször is elárulták a rendszert. A Fecsegőposzátának vége. Nincs szabadság. Az egyetlen lehetőség a menekülés vagy a harc. Figyelmeztetés: Karakter halál. Fordítás.


**Thank you for this fic Jen! And thanks for that you allowed me to translate it and publish it! I'm sorry it took so long... **

**Fordította:** HeLise  
><strong>Eredeti cím:<strong> Beyond the Surf  
><strong>Író:<strong> Fluttering Phalanges

**Leírás:** _'Ez egy ötlet volt egy one-shotra, arról, hogy mi lett volna, ha a lázadás elbukik. Elsősorban Effie és Haymitch kapcsolatára és annak fejlődésére fókuszál, miközben arra kényszerülnek, hogy együtt túléljék az egészet. Visszajelzést szívesen fogadok és örülnék is neki, szeretném tudni, mit gondoltok a történetről. Remélem, tetszik!' - Jen_

**A felszín alatt**

„A születéstől fogva a gravitáció súlya az ember vállát terheli. A földhöz van kötve. De az embernek elég csak a felszín alá süllyedni és máris szabad." _- Jacques Yves Costeau _

Hosszú ideje futottak, talpak ütköztek a száraz földnek, tüdők égtek az oxigéntől és a portól. Az ágak felszakították a bőrüket, vékony, vörös nyomokat hagyva maguk után. De ők folytatták, megállíthatatlanul, mélyebbre és mélyebbre szaladtak a feledésbe, amivé hamarosan ők is váltak. Ujjak mélyednek csuklóba, zúzódások keletkeznek a szorítás alatt. Nem engedte el, soha nem engedte volna el. A melegség, amit a tenyere alatt érzett, a szívverés lüktetésének rezgése az ujjai alatt, ő volt az egyetlen, aki maradt neki ezen a földön. Az energiája fokozódott, ahogy haladtak, és csak akkor állt meg, mikor a társa térdei feladták a szolgálatot mellette.

- Muszáj tovább mennünk. – Sürgette, és húzott egyet a mozdulatlan alakon maga mellett. – Megtalálnak és megölnek minket, ha nem haladunk. A francba te nő, gyerünk!

Effie Trinket rázta a fejét, könnyek csorogtak le a karcolásokkal és porral borított arcán. Nem rég húzták ki a sötétből, és menekülésre kényszerítették, mikor a gyógyulása még közel sem volt teljes. Túl hosszú időt töltött a Kapitólium börtöneiben, várva a biztos halált. Majd, amikor a csoda megérkezett, és elvitte arról a helyről, naivan azt hitte, végre szabad. Hamarosan kezdődött a bombázás, és ezzel együtt a pusztítás. Peeta. Katniss. Mindenki. Még elbúcsúzni sem tudott.

- Nem tudok. - Zihálta, a hangja rekedt volt a víz hiányától. – Nem megy, Haymitch. Egyszerűen nem bírok többet futni!

- Nincs más választásunk! – Tartott ki Haymitch, izzadság cseppek gördültek le a halántékán és az orra mentén. - Effie, haladnunk kell. Már nem sokáig, ígérem. Találunk valahol egy biztonságos helyet, letáborozunk éjszakára. Csak egy kicsit távolabb. Ne csináld ezt. Ne add fel. Még ne.

És így folytatták, különböző cserjék és magasra nőtt gyomok mellett haladtak el, ahogy egyre mélyebbre hatoltak az erdőbe. A füst és a tűz rég tovatűntek, hátra maradtak a száguldó golyókkal és fájdalmas kiáltásokkal együtt. Az emberek, mind halottak voltak már. Effie látta, mint esnek el a többiek, akik elég bátrak voltak és megközelítették az erdőket. De egy újabb csoda, ő és Haymitch érintetlenek maradtak a kapitóliumi fegyverekkel szemben. Minden bizonnyal ez még visszaüt rájuk, ahogy telik az idő.

A levegő hideg volt, égette a tüdejüket, mikor Haymitch végre úgy döntött, megállnak. Térdei feladták, és felmordult, ahogy érintkezett a földdel. Effie mellé lépett, kezét a vállára tette, miközben körbe nézett és felmérte a környezetüket. Fák tornyosultak föléjük, nagyobbak, mint amiket a volt kísérő valaha is látott, akár a felhőkarcolók. Sötét volt, vagy a magasra nőtt fák miatt, vagy egyszerűen éjjel volt, nem tudta eldönteni.

Szomjúság. Éhség. Kimerültség. Mindhárom érzés hatalmába kerítette mindkettejüket, ahogy lassan körbejárták az új terepet. Szitálni kezdett az eső, mikor végre elhaladtak egy kiálló szikla mellett, amit szinte teljesen elrejtett néhány kidőlt hatalmas fa. Haymitch megbökte Effie-t, majd a sziklára mutatott. Nem volt túl kényelmes, távol állt mindentől, amihez hozzá voltak szokva, de éjszakára megtette. Négykézlábra ereszkedtek, ágakat és egyéb fatörmeléket toltak arrébb, majd bepréselődtek a zugba, épp csak felülni volt elég helyük.

- Nem gyújthatnánk tüzet? – Suttogta Effie, és szorosan átölelte magát, ahogy az eső morajlása egyre hangosabb lett. – Halálra fogunk fagyni ilyen körülmények között.

Haymitch csak a fejét rázta.  
>- A sziklafal meg fog védeni minket az elemektől. – Morogta. – És elég kicsi ez a hely, a testhőmérsékletünk fel fog végül melegíteni minket. Nem csinálhatunk semmit, ami felhívná a figyelmet a helyzetünkre. Túl sebezhetőek vagyunk jelenleg.<p>

Effie nagyot nyelt, és hátát a hideg kőnek vetette. Szürreálisnak tűnt az egész, mintha az egyik Éhezők Viadala adást nézné. Kivéve, hogy ez nem a Viadal volt és nincsenek szponzorok, akik támogatnák őket a Kapitóliumból valamivel. Nincsenek hátizsákok szükséges készletekkel. Nincsenek kéznél fegyverek. Teljesen egyedül voltak ezen az úton, csak egymásra támaszkodhattak. Effie haza akart menni, jóllehet nem volt hova visszatérni.

- Az óceánhoz megyünk. – Mondta Haymitch váratlanul, felébresztve Effie-t az álomból, amibe akaratlanul is zuhant. – Fogunk egy hajót és elszökünk innen.

- És mégis hova megyünk? – Érdeklődött, a hangszíne megváltozott. – Fogalmunk sincs, mi van odakint Haymitch! Soha senki nem lépte át Panem határát.

- Bárhol jobb, mint itt. – Válaszolt Haymitch ránézve a bokrokra, amik árnyékolták őket. – Ez az egyetlen esélyünk.

Az eső elállt a következő reggelre, sarat és felfordulást hagyva maga után, mire Haymitch és Effie elhagyták végre a rejtekhelyüket. Világosabb volt kint, a föld sűrű fehér ködbe burkolózott, ameddig a szemük ellátott. A leveleken összegyűlt kevés vizet itták, Effie csak kétszer panaszkodott a körülmények miatt, mielőtt beadta a derekát és ivott. Jól esett, ahogy a hűvös folyadék lefolyt a száraz torkukon. És minél többet ivott Effie, annál többre vágyott.

- Lassíts! – figyelmeztette Haymitch, mikor észrevette, hogy az escort már a nyolcadik levelénél tart. – Megbetegíted magad.

- Éhezem. – lehelte, és kétségbeesetten a férfira nézett. – Találnunk kell valami élelemforrást.

- Hamarosan. – ígérte. – Egyébként mennünk kell. Biztos vagyok bent, hogy a Kapitólium mostanra küldött ki csapatokat, hogy…- Elhallgatott, ahogy elkapta Effie pillantását. – Nem ülhetünk és várhatunk itt tovább. Mennünk kell.

Ezzel el is indultak. Egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre jutottak az ismeretlenbe. Effie Haymitch mögött vánszorgott, a lába bele-belesüppedt a mocsaras talajba, ahogy haladtak. Kosz és izzadság szaga volt. A haja, ami egykoron hullámos szőke volt, mostanra összekuszálódott csomókban hullott a vállára. A váza, a régi énjének. A semmi hiányban nem szenvedő Effie Trinketből egy szutykos hajléktalan lett, semmi több. De ez, bár szörnyű volt, mégis sokkal jobb sors volt, mint, ami még várhat rájuk.

Így folytatták számtalanszor, csak akkor állva meg, amikor nagyon muszáj volt. Egyszer a mentor elhaladt egy bokor mellett – további vizsgálódás után kiderült, hogy szederbokor. Maréknyit tömték a szájukba egyszerre, addig, míg a növényen semmi nem maradt. A lila lé foltokban ott volt a kezükön, kosszal keveredve. Taszító. Primitív. Effie küzdött az elképzeléssel, hogy, hogy nézhetett ki abban a pillanatban. Bár őszintén, nem vágyott rá, hogy tudja.

- Vagy 20 mérföldet jöttünk ma már. – Mondta Effie kifulladva, amikor ő és Haymitch végre eldöntötték, hogy tartanak egy jól megérdemelt szünetet. – Biztosan kint vagyunk a tűzvonalból.

Haymitch megrázta a fejét, majd letörölte a homlokáról az izzadtságot a kézfejével.  
>- Soha senki nincs biztonságban, Hercegnő. – Mormogta felpillantva az ágak és levelek alkotta természetes mennyezetre. A fák magasabbnak, az ágak vastagabbnak tűntek, mint amilyeneket elhagytak. Az erdő közepén kellett lenniük vagy legalábbis nagyon közel hozzá. – Még pár mérföldet gyalogolunk és mára végzünk. Hamarosan sötét lesz.<p>

A nő mély levegőt vett, ökölbe szorította a kezét, ahogy felfogta a férfi szavait. Bár a megjelenése meghazudtolja ezt, Effie messze állt az edzettől. Nem volt hozzászokva ilyen hosszú sétákhoz, ilyen körülmények között. A lábai fájtak, a bőre ellágyult az ázott talajtól. Abban a pillanatban semmi nem tűnt vonzóbbnak a forró tűznél és talán egy vagy két csésze levendulás teánál. Az effajta luxus rég távol volt tőlük, ezeket helyettesítette az esővíz és a vad gyümölcsök.

- Sokkal jobb lesz, amint az óceánhoz érünk. – Mondta Haymitch két levegővétel között, lépései bicegéssé váltak, ahogy egyre messzebb mentek. – Fogunk majd magunknak valamit, amit meg tudunk enni és megtisztítjuk a vizet. Nem lesz mennyország, de biztos, hogy ezt felülmúlja. – Maga mögé pillantott, észrevéve, hogy Effie lassan összeesik mögötte. – Gyorsabban kell jönnöd ennél, Hercegnő. Csak még hosszabbá teszed mindkettőnk számára az egészet.

- Olyan gyorsan megyek, ahogy tudok. – Csattant fel Effie, majd felkiáltott, ahogy véletlenül egy pókhálóba sétált. – Utálom ezt. Nagyon, nagyon utálom ezt. Vissza kellene csak fordulnunk. Nem érdekel már semmi. Bármi történik is velünk, hagyjuk! Csak vissza akarok menni!

Haymitch megállt, majd megfordult, hogy szembe nézzen Effievel, aki állta a sarat. Ha pillantással ölni lehetne, mindketten halottak lettek volna azonnal. A mentor csikorgatta a fogait, majd haraggal bólintott, ahogy nagy nehezen feldolgozta, amit a nő mondott.

- És mégis mihez vagy kihez akarsz vissza menni pontosan? – Érdeklődött Haymitch, a hangja meglepően hideg volt. – Nincs kihez visszamenni, Effie! Hazelle Hawthorne, Prim Everdeen, Finnick Odair…

- Ne! – Suttogta Effie, befogva a fülét. – Fejezd be.

- Beetee, Mrs. Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Katniss-

- Fejezd be! – Kiabálta, és a mentorra szegezte dühös tekintetét. – Fejezd be!

- Mind halottak, Effie. – Ordította Haymitch. – Nincs többé 13. körzet! Soha nem mehetünk vissza!

Az escort arcán folytak a könnyek, még jobban elkenve rajt a koszt. Haymitchre nézett, utálat volt a szemeiben. Nem voltak halottak. Nem lehettek halottak. Legalábbis neki nem, nem akarta elhinni. A történtek ellenére Effie Trinket még mindig azt állította, hogy ez semmi más nem volt, csak egy álom. Egy rémálom. Biztonságban fel fog ébredni az otthonában, a Kapitóliumban. A Nagy Mészárlás soha nem történt meg. Peeta és Katniss biztonságban és életben vannak.

- Ne érj hozzám! – csattan fel, mikor Haymitch közelebb lépett. – Csak… Csak maradj ott, kérlek… Hagyj békén…

Az esti gyaloglás további részét beszélgetés nélkül tették meg, végül menedékre leltek egy halom bokorban pár mérföldre onnan, ahonnan eljöttek. A vacsorát kérdés nélkül kihagyták az éjjel, egyiküknek sem volt étvágya, ahogy lefeküdtek a régi levelek és törött ágak közé. Effie a karján pihentette a fejét, kényelmetlenül forgolódott, a kövek és ágak szúrták és bökték a testét. Utálta ezt a csendet, valószínűleg mindennél jobban abban a pillanatban. A csend magány volt. A magány bánat.

- Miért mentettél meg? – Kérdezte csendesen, ránézve az összegömbölyödött alakra maga mellett. – Miért nem hagytál csak ott és mentetted magad?

Pár pillanatig nem érkezett válasz, Effie figyelt, pislogott a sötétben, azt gondolva Haymitch talán elaludt. Majd ekkor, egy nagyon halk suttogásban érkezett a válasz.

- Mert nem hagyhattam még valakit meghalni.

A napok hetekké váltak, miközben Haymitch és Effie folytatták útjukat a hegyes vidékeken, amik Haymitch szerint feltehetőleg a 12. körzet külterületéhez tartoztak. Azt ettek, amit tudtak – általában bogyókat és gyökereket, néha egy mókust, ha a volt mentor meg tudott ölni egyet. Éheztek, vékonyak voltak, a ruháikból csak rongyok maradtak, magukra préselték őket, határozottan el akarták érni a kívánt célállomást.

- Tényleg szörnyen néz ki a hajam. – Sóhajtott Effie, rápillantva a tükörképére egy kis patakban, ami mellett haladtak. – Soha nem fogom tudni kiszedni ezeket a csomókat.

Haymitch felpillantott a kezéből, amivel vizet merített a szájába és önelégülten elmosolyodott. A saját haja rakoncátlanul nőtt és zsíros volt. Mostanra elég nagy szakállal rendelkezett. Viszketett, de meglehetősen jól jött, mikor különösen hideg volt odakint. Effie gyakran emlékeztette, mennyire szüksége van egy borotválkozásra, amit általában az követett, hogy a nőnek pedig egy zuhanyra van szüksége. Nyers volt, de játékos humornak szánták. Megtette a hatását végül is, feldobta a komor hangulatot.

- Bármikor leborotválhatod az egészet. – Ajánlotta, és szórakoztatta, mikor a nő szörnyülködve nézett rá. – Csak ajánlottam.

- Azt hiszem, az embereknek szükségük van az összes végtagjukra, mikor úszni akarnak az óceánban, Haymitch Abernathy. – Felelte Effie egy kurta biccentéssel. – Légy tudatában annak, amit mondasz. Elég éhes vagyok.

- Ó! – Vigyorgott. – Kannibalizmusra váltottunk?

Effie ajka apró mosolyra rándult. – Csak, ha kényszerítesz.

Folytatták útjukat, követve az áramlatot és mélyebbre hatoltak az erdőben. A talaj egyre egyenetlenebbé és kavicsosabbá vált, minél messzebbre mentek. A levegő párás és hideg lett napközben. Közelített a tél, és ezzel a hőmérséklet, amiben nehéz lett volna túl élni aközött a körülmények között, amilyenekben voltak.

- Figyelj hová lépsz. – Figyelmeztette Haymitch Effie-t, szemöldök ráncolva, amikor nő megbotlott pár laza kőben. – Nincs szükség rá, hogy eless.

A nő szeme villámokat szórt, majd sértődött sóhajtással felegyenesedett. Ahogy a pillantása feljebb vándorolt a lejtőről, nem tehetett róla, de idegesnek érezte magát, attól, amilyen egyenetlenné vált a táj. A cipője, bár szerencsére nem magas sarkú, amihez hozzá volt szokva, megviselt volt, lapossá és vékonnyá vált. Minden egyes lépésnél érezte az éles, kiálló köveket a talpa alatt.

Elérték a hegyoldalt, és sokkal lassabban haladtak, mint azelőtt. Effie végül a mászáshoz és kődarabok megmarkolásához folyamodott, hogy megóvja magát az esésektől. Ahogy a fennsíkhoz közeledtek a magabiztosság átvette az irányítást az elővigyázatosság felett. Haymitch kifújta a levegőt, óvatosan megfordult, majd ravasz mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Már majdnem megcsináltuk. – Mondta, közelebb lépve a széléhez. – Mi-

Abban a pillanatban a mentor lába a laza törmeléken megcsúszott. Előrebukott, próbálva megtartani az egyensúlyát. Effie rémülten figyelte, ahogy a férfi eltévesztett még egy lépést, így ez alkalommal lecsúszott a domb széléről. A férfi könyörtelenül zuhant, lepattant és átgurult a köveken és ágakon, mígnem végül megállt néhány méterrel lejjebb. Ott az iszákos férfi mozdulatlanul feküdt, arccal a hideg földnek. Minden levegő elhagyta Effie tüdejét, borzongás futott végig a gerincén és tehetetlenül állt pár pillanatig. Amikor végre felfogta mi történt, a pánik egyszerre át vette a hitetlenkedés helyét.

- Haymitch?! – Kiáltott megtört hangon. – Haymitch?!

A nő lebotladozott a sziklás talajon, szinte már úgy csúszott, ahogy haladt. Nem akarta elhinni. Nem is akart rá gondolni. A férfi jól van. Jól kell, hogy legyen. A mellkasa majd' szétrobbant, a szívverése heves volt, miközben a földön heverő mozdulatlan test felé igyekezett. A kezei remegtek, finoman megérintette a férfi bicepszét, és kétségbeesetten a mozdulatlan társára nézett.

- Haymitch. – Suttogta, forró könnyek csorogtak az arcán. - Oh...oh...

Majd, bár elég gyenge, de egy elfojtott nyögés hallatszott a fekvő alak felől. Effie élesen beszívta a levegőt, öröm és megkönnyebbülés öntötte el a mellkasát, ahogy Haymitch nagyon lassan eltolta magát onnan ahonnan feküdt. A nő segítségével sikerült a hátára gördülnie, majd összerezzenve felnézett Effie-re egy gyenge, de egy nagyon önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

- Ó, te bolond ember. – Suttogta, és letörölte a könnyeit. – Hallgatnod kellett volna a saját tanácsodra!

- Persze, persze. – Nyögte, majd ismét összerezzent, ahogy megpróbált felülni. – Gondolom, megérdemlek egy 'Én megmondtam'-ot. - Haymitch fáradtan a nőre mosolygott, észre véve az utolsó legördülő könnycseppjeit hozzá tette. – De megható, hogy ennyire aggódsz értem.

- Csend! – Kiáltott fel Effie. – Semmi szükség rá, hogy goromba legyél. Gyere, kelj fel. Eltérítettél minket a menetrendünktől végtére is.

A mosoly lefagyott Haymitch arcáról, amint lepillantott a lábára. Néhány karcolástól eltekintve, külsőleg épnek tűnt. Ennyi volt, kivéve a növekvő zúzódást a bokájánál. Effie követte a férfi pillantását, elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy észrevette, milyen sötét a férfi bokája. Nagyot nyelt, tekintete találkozott Haymitch-ével.

- Nem lehet több egy rándulásnál. – Próbálta meggyőzni a nőt, miközben a felállással küszködött. – Semmi komoly! – A férfi megrezzent, összeszorította a fogait, ahogy a forró, villanásnyi fájdalom bele nyilallt a bokájába, amikor megpróbálta megmozdítani. Törött. Vagy legalább repedt. Az átkozott szerencséje. – Rendben leszek.

- Nem. – Rázta a fejét Effie, félelem torzította el az arcát. – Nem, Haymitch, ez tényleg szörnyen fest!

- Értékelem a tapintatosságod, Hercegnő. – Válaszolta a férfi grimaszolva. – Csak segíts fel, tovább kell mennünk. Volt már rosszabb is.

Percekbe telt mire Haymitch végre újra állt, súlyának nagy részével a jó lábára támaszkodott. Lassan haladtak, araszoltak a szikla oldalánál, Haymitch az escort karjába kapaszkodva. Próbálta elnyomni a fájdalom miatti morgásait, amik olykor kicsúsztak a száján. Illetve próbálta megelőzni mindkettejük esését, mikor az izmok a lábában görcsbe rándultak a folyamatos megerőltetés miatt. Végül néhány mérföld után Effie kijelentette, hogy az aznapi gyaloglásnak vége.

- Megállunk. – Mondta a nő hirtelen, maga mellé pillantva látta Haymitch meglepett arckifejezését. – Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy tovább haladjunk.

- Jól vagyok. – Állította Haymitch, majd az ajkába harapott, ahogy a fájdalom újabb hulláma söpört végig a lábán. – Gyalogoljunk tovább a francba is. Az ostobaságom miatt mérföldekkel le vagyunk maradva. Még van néhány óra éjszakáig, tovább…

- Nem. – Mondta Effie ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Itt maradunk éjszakára, Haymitch. Ma én mondom meg, mikor állunk meg.

Gyerekes lett volna figyelembe venni Haymitch duzzogását, így is úgy is beadta a derekát Effie kívánságának. A férfi még alig ült le egy rönkre, kissé megemelt lábbal, mikor Effie elindult keresni egy jó méretű ágat, amit Haymitch javasolt, hogy sínbe tegyék vele a bokáját. Nem érdekelte, hogy hogyan, de újra járni akart reggelre. Nem ülhetnek csak úgy és várhatják, hogy megöljék őket. A Kapitólium biztosan kereste őket és ismerve Snow elnököt, nem adta volna fel harc nélkül.

- Tessék – szólt Effie óvatosan, megszakítva ezzel Haymitch gondolatmenetét – Idd ezt meg.

Az escort a kezében szorongatott egy törött, üreges, nagy fadarabot. Összegyűjtött víz volt az üregben. Hogy milyen régi, vagy, hogy honnan volt, Haymitch nem tudta volna meg mondani. De hálásan elvette a nőtől, majd pár korty után Effie felé nyújtotta. Ő rázta a fejét, azt állítva, hogy már ivott. Mindketten tudták, hogy hazudik.

- Egy kevés morfling átkozottul jól esne most – mondta Haymitch, próbálta enyhíteni a feszült hangulatot, amint ő és Effie megtalálták a megfelelő menedéket az éjszakára. – Egyéb dolgok mellett.

A levegő még hidegebb lett, a szél felerősödött, Effie közelebb húzódott Haymitch-hez. Abban a pillanatban, az egyetlen dolog, ami melegen tudta tartani őket, az a másik volt. Néhány hópehely hullott, majd a földre érésüket követően másodpercek alatt el is olvadtak. Effie figyelte őket, a szomorúság egyre jobban növekedett benne. Mellette Haymitch légzése akadozóvá vált, ami bizonyítékul szolgált arra, hogy fájdalmai vannak.

- Nem fognak hóban keresni minket. – Suttogta a nő, pillantása találkozott Haymitch-ével. – Itt maradhatunk pár napig. Találok ételt és italt, te pedig felépülsz. Minden rendben lesz…

- Effie. – Szakította félbe Haymitch. – A bokám eltört.

- Nos, igen. – Sóhajtott Effie a szemeit forgatva, ahogy még közelebb hajolt a férfihez. – Észre vettem.

- Lassítani fogom csak a tovább haladásunkat.

- Ezért…

A nő hirtelen elhallgatott, második alkalommal akadt el a lélegzete aznap. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, mit akart a férfi mondani. Rögtön hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét, könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogy szigorúan rá meredt. Nem most. Nem azok után, amiken keresztül mentek.

- Nem. – Mondta a nő ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Nem hagylak itt! Nem válunk szét!

- Sérült vagyok. – Folytatta Haymitch. – És hetekbe telhet mire ugyanolyan állapotba kerülök, mint voltam. Nem leszek túl nagy segítség így neked. Ha követed a patakot valamikor egy folyóba kell torkollnia, és minden folyó az óceánhoz vezet…

- Állj. – Kérte Effie. – Fejezd be! Nem hagylak itt! Együtt vagyunk ebben! A legvégéig! És mikor újra tudsz járni, melletted leszek. Egy csapatként megyünk az óceánhoz vagy sehogy sem megyünk. Tudok ugyanolyan makacs lenni, mint te, Haymitch Abernathy! – Könnyek csorogtak az arcán. Ez alkalommal viszont nem törődött velük, nem törölte le őket. – Együtt.

Pillanatnyi csend telepedett kettejük közé, Haymitch kifejezéstelenül meredt a hóesésre. A könnyek tovább csorogtak Effie arcán, düh, bánat és félelem érzése gyűlt a mellkasában. Végül a mentor elterelte a figyelmét az időről, és egy bánatos, de mégis önelégült kifejezés játszott az arcán.

- Keményfejű, jobb leírás. – Mormogta, mire Effie lágyan nevetni kezdett. – Úgy tűnik, átveszed a rossz szokásaimat.

És aztán, mindenféle kezdeményezés nélkül, az escort ajkai megérintették a győztesét. Forróság áradt keresztül Effie testén, minden idegszála bizsergett, ahogy ajkai a férfiéval harcoltak. Soha nem tudta volna elképzelni magát ebben a szituációban. A sárban ülni, csókolni egy olyan férfit, akit régen megvetett. De ez alkalommal annyi minden változott. A férfi ujjai a nőére csúsztak, másik kezét pedig keménynek és forrónak érezte a nyakánál. Olyan hosszú ideje. Olyan hosszú ideje nem adatott meg nekik egy kis kitörés ebből a pokolból. A nő engedte, hogy szemhéjai lecsukódjanak, észlelve a fák és a föld illatát, ami már a férfi illatához tartozott. Hetek óta először érezte magát szabadnak.

A következő reggel Effie teljes csendre ébredt. Kissé megemelte a fejét, észrevéve, hogy az Haymitch mellkasán pihent előző éjjel óta. A talajt, ami egykor barna volt, mostanra vékony réteg hó fedte. A levegő hűs volt, de meglepetésére Haymitch testének melege elég volt, hogy melegen tartsa őt is.

Elszakítva a tekintetét a talajról, a mellette fekvő férfira esett a pillantása. Haymitch arca kisimult, légzése lassú volt, ahogy aludt. Izzadtság cseppek és pír keletkezett az arcán. Láz. A nő próbálta elnyomni magában az aggodalmat, tudva, hogy ez csak a férfi testének reakciója volt a sérülésre. De azt is tudta, hogy hidratáltnak kell maradnia, míg beteg.

Óvatosan elcsusszant a férfi testétől, majd csendesen elindult a rejtekhelyük kijáratához. Talán, ha elég gyors, még azelőtt visszaér, hogy társa felébredne. És talán, ha igazán csodálatos volt ma reggel, egy kis ételt is hoz vissza magával.

Magát ölelve, ahogy sétált, az escort tájékozatlanul vánszorgott a hóban. Sóhajtott, a lehelete fehér felhőként szökött ki a szájából. Csend volt odakint, az egyetlen zajt a lába alatt ropogó jég és alkalmanként felhangzó madárcsicsergés keltette. Néhány perc elteltével megtalálta a patakot, amit Haymitch-csel már hetek óta követtek. Nagyobbnak tűnt most, még talán mélyebbnek is. Hogy ez igaz volt-e vagy csak a képzelete játszott vele nem tudta, és nem is akart vele foglalkozni abban a pillanatban.

Ahogy lehajolt, hogy merítsen egy kis vizet, valami a közelben felkeltette a figyelmét. Pár lépésnyire szinte észrevehetetlenül egy kopasz fa alsó ágai közt egy fészek helyezkedett el. Effie szemei elkerekedtek, a remény és megkönnyebbülés érzése kerítette hatalmába, amint gyorsan elhagyta addigi pozícióját, hogy vizsgálódjon. Tudta, késő volt a tojásrakáshoz, de talán, csak talán, rátalál a szerencse még a legvadabb terültén is a világnak.

Effie pillantása találkozott három, tökéletesen ovális, érem nagyságú tojással. A felszínük pettyes volt, barna pöttyök az oliva színen. Korgott a gyomra, az éhség egyre jobban úrrá lett rajta, ahogy mohón a tojásokért kapott. Amint az ujjai finoman hozzáértek az első tojáshoz éles kiáltás hallatszott, ami rémületében visszavonulásra késztette Effie-t. Megpördült, szíve vadul vert, ahogy a hang forrása után kutatott. És akkor, egy fával arrébb, felborzolt tollazatú fecsegőposzátát pillantott meg.

Egy rövid időre Effie elmélyedt a borzalmas emlékekben, amit néhány hete élt át. A bebörtönzése a Kapitóliumban. A 13. Körzet bombázása. És Katniss. Katniss, aki olyan keményen dolgozott, olyan ügyesen vette a megpróbáltatásokat. Katniss, aki még csak 17 éves volt. Katniss, a fecsegőposzáta. A győztes. A gyermek. És most nem volt több egy a sok közül, aki odaveszett a háborúban. A nő hátrébb húzódott, elmenekült a gondolataitól is, ahogy hátrált. Nem. Nem. Nem tudta megtenni. A tojások… egyszerűen nem ment.

Az éhség eltűnt, ahogy Effie visszabolyongott a kevés vízzel, amit gyűjteni tudott, oda, ahol Haymitch tartózkodott. Ódzkodott attól, hogy elmondja a férfinak a fecsegőposzátával és a fészkével való találkozását. Nem értett volna egyett a döntésével, hogy ott hagyta a tojásokat, még ha az oka mélyebb értelmű is volt, mint az emberségesség, hogy ott hagyja a madárnak a jövőbeli fiókáit.

Haymitch még csak akkor ébredezett mikor Effie visszatért a rejtekhelyükre. A férfi felpillantott rá, majd arckifejezése kérlelőre váltott, amint észrevette a vizet a nő kezében. Most az egyszer megengedte a nőnek, hogy tartsa a rögtönzött tálkát, amíg ivott, mert túl fáradt volt, hogy maga csinálja. Sóhajtott, és kissé megrándult, mikor a rossz irányba mozdította a lábát.

- Fel kellett volna keltened. – Mormogta, miközben az arca egyik oldalát vakarta. – Mennyi idő?

- Reggel van. – Mondta Effie gyengéden. – Elég sok hó leesett az éjjel. De úgy tűnt, mikor kimentem, hogy egy része elolvad. Talán holnapra semmi sem marad belőle.

- Jó. – Sóhajtott Haymitch, és a könyökére támaszkodott. – Ez majd eltünteti a nyomokat.

A korábbi escort végig mérte a férfit, majd együttérzés jelent meg az arcán. – Hogy érzed magad? – Érdeklődött, tudva, hogy a kérdése nevetséges.

- Volt már rosszabb is. – Vont vállat, és megdörzsölte a szemét. – Kicsit melegem van, de gondolom hálásnak kellene lennem ilyen időben ezért. - Szelíden a nőre mosolygott, mikor látta, hogy Effie homlokráncolása mélyül. – Túléltem azt is, amikor fel volt vágva a hasam, Hercegnő. – Biztosította a nőt. – Egy kis törés nem fog végezni velem. Túl makacs vagyok, hogy meghaljak. – Szünetet tartott, majd hozzá tette. – Ne aggódj miattam.

Effie halványan elmosolyodott, bár távol állt az igazi mosolygástól. – Hogy ne aggódnék?

Ahogy Effie megjósolta a hó elolvadt másnapra. Haymitch, bár még mindig fájdalmai voltak, sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint korábban. A láza csillapodott, a duzzanat a lábán kissé nagyobb lett, de a mentor nem panaszkodott. Sok győzködéssel és az ígérettel, hogy lassan mennek, Haymitch meggyőzte Effie-t, jól van ahhoz, hogy folytassák az utat. Az egy nap kihagyással mérföldekkel le voltak maradva a tervezettől, és ez aggasztotta az idős mentort. De a napok kedvezőtlen időjárásával, talán a Kapitólium is felfüggesztette a keresést. Csak reménykedni tudtak.

Haymitch küszködött, hogy lépést tartson, ahogy ő és Effie keresztülvágták magukat az erdőn. Az ügyetlenül összetákolt sínen és egy sétapálcán kívül semmije sem volt, így a mentornak nehézségei akadtak a durva hegyi terepen való átutazásban. Effie szorosan mellette haladt, gyakran megállította és kényszerítette, hogy tartson egy kis pihenőt. Elfogadta a legtöbb alkalmat, ez volt számára a legjobb. És a patak, ami mostanra folyóvá duzzadt, reményt adott mindkettejüknek arra, hogy hamarosan elérik az óceánt.

- Még nem láttam igazán az óceánt ezelőtt. – Mondta Effie egyik éjjel, közel bújva a férfihez. – Úgy értem egyszer láttam a távolból. Amikor a gyerekek Győzelmi Körútján voltunk. De nem voltunk igazán közel hozzá. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehet. A képek alapján, amiket láttam, pazar látványt nyújt. De ott lenni közel, gyakorlatilag is… nem tehetek róla, kíváncsi vagyok.

- Nagy. – Motyogta Haymitch, és ásított, közben Effie a férfi vállán pihentette fejét. – És kék…

Halkan felnevetett, mikor Effie játékosan megütötte. – Komolyan mondom. – Kiáltott fel. – Most, hogy ennyire közel vagyunk, nem tehetek róla, folyton erre gondolok. Úgy értem, biztosan megunom azután, hogy napokig hajózunk rajt, de képzeld csak el Haymitch. Képzeld el, hogy találunk magunknak egy kis szigetet. Valahol, ahol mindig meleg van és rengeteg a gyümölcs… Talán néhány fajta élőlény is lesz, gyönyörű szőrmével a ruhákhoz. Nem tudom, a lehetőségek végtelenek.

- Igen. – Sóhajtott a férfi, kibámulva a sötétségbe. – Én is gyakran elgondolkodom rajt.

Még pár hetet utaztak, a tél hava lassan tavaszi virágzásba olvadt. Az étel jobban elérhetővé vált számukra, ahogy közeledtek a parthoz. Bogyók. Dió. Az alkalmanként feltűnő kis maroknyi kagylók a folyó partról. Legtöbb éjjel most már nem éhesen tértek vissza a menedékhelyükre. És ahogy a folyó kiszélesedett, és sokkal inkább már egy öbölre emlékeztetett, a kötelék a két ember között egyre szorosabb lett. Elvégre csak egymásra számíthattak.

Egy bizonyos reggelen Haymitch különösen furcsa illatra ébredt. Kissé felült, vigyázva, hogy ne lökje le magáról Effie-t, aki újabban a mellkasát használt párnának, és rápillantott az éppen csak felkelő napra. A férfi szimatolt, a levegőnek volt egy bizonyos aromája, amit sem ő, sem pedig Effie nem észlelt előző éjszaka. Néhány pillanattal később felismerés hasított belé. A szívverése felgyorsult, az izgatottság hulláma söpört végig rajt, akár egy gyermeken a születésnapján. Az óceán az. Só volt.

- Effie. – Mondta csendesen, gyengéden rázva a nőt. – Effie ébredj.

- Mm. – Sóhajtott gyengéden, neki dörgölve az arcát a férfi mellkasának. – Haymitch, nem lehet több kora reggelnél. A mentális órám még nem ébresztett, tudod…

- Tudom, tudom. – Mondta türelmetlenül. – De már majdnem ott vagyunk.

Effie kinyitotta a szemét, zavartság futott végig az arcán – Majdnem… - És ekkor ő is érezte az illatot. Az erős, ásvány illatot, ami végig áramlott a levegőn, és elvágta őket az erdőtől és fájdalmaktól. – Istenem. – Suttogta. – Istenem… hogy nem vettük észre ezt tegnap?

- Nem tudom. – Mondta Haymitch, képtelenül arra, hogy elrejtse az izgatottságot a hangjában. – De ez most nem számít, gyerünk!

A sántítása ellenére az idős mentor elég gyorsan átvágott a fák között. Effie mögötte baktatott, még mindig a megzavart álmát heverte ki. A férfi erősebbnek érezte az illatot. Olyan közel, olyan közel voltak ennek az elhagyatott helynek a végéhez. Amint Haymitch elért a kijárathoz, vagy legalábbis annak tűnt, a fák között, valami megdermesztette a tovább haladásban. Fegyver kattant, a csöve a mellkasába fúródott.

- Megállni!

Legalább hat, a túl ismerős fehér katonai egyenruhába öltözött, kapitóliumi őr állt ott. Haymitch habozott, túl sok érzelem futott végig rajt egyszerre. Kissé elfordította a fejét, hogy megkeresse Effie-t a pillantásával, és akkor látta, hogy őt is letartóztatták. Félelem torzította el az escort arcát, ahogy Haymitchre nézett. A rémület helyét hamarosan ugyanaz az üresség váltotta fel újra, mint mikor a megmentése után megtalálta Effie-t. Reménytelenség.

- Nos, nos, nos. – Mosolygott gúnyosan az egyik őr, fel-alá sétálva Haymitch és Effie előtt. – Mi van itt nekünk? – Közel hajolt, az arca csak centiméterekre volt a mentorétól. Egy pillanat múlva, vékony ajkain vigyorgás terült szét. – Nocsak, hát nem az öreg Haymitch Abernathy! Hát nem hittem volna, hogy megtalálunk! Vérdíjat tűztek a fejedre, hónapokon át! Már azt gondoltuk mentél és meghaltál egy üregben valahol.

- Örülök neki, hogy ennyire hiányoztam. – Válaszolt Haymitch, hangja csöpögött a maró gúnytól.

- És te, – folytatta az őr – te ki lehetsz?

- Senki. – Válaszolta Haymitch, mielőtt az escort kinyithatta volna a száját. – Az erdőben találkoztunk.

- Erősen kétlem. – Felelte az őr, miközben egy hajtincset Effie füle mögé söpört. – Soha nem tűntél olyan embernek, aki válogatás nélkül csak úgy összeáll valakivel, Abernathy. Tudom, láttam a te Viadalodat is. – Pillantása vissza vándorolt a néma nőre. – Mondd, hogy hívnak, Babaarc?

Mikor Effie megtagadta a választ, az őr felegyenesedett. Visszasétált Haymitch-hez, sötét szemeiben düh izzott. Figyelmeztetés nélkül rátaposott Haymitch rossz lábára. Effie felkiáltott, amint Haymitch a földre zuhant, aki kapott egy ütést az orrára is, mielőtt visszanyerhette volna az energiáját.

- Állj! – Sikított Effie, nem bírta elviselni, hogy Haymitch kapja az ő büntetését. – Hagyják abba! Megmondom, ki vagyok!

- Ne. – Hörögte Haymitch, vér csorgott az orrából. – Ez… minden rendben lesz.

- Nem. – Suttogta Effie a fejét rázva. – Rajtam a sor, hogy döntést hozzak. – Lassan felegyenesedett. Most először önbizalom tűnt fel az escort arcán. Haymitch-et emlékeztette arra az Effie-re, akit régen ismert. A 12. Körzet élénk és erős escortja. – A nevem Effie Trinket.

Haymitch lehajtotta a fejét, mellkasa összeszorult az érzésektől, miközben az őr meglepetésében füttyentett. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy megtaláljuk a két jó madarat. – Mosolygott, bólintva a többieknek. – Szedjétek fel Abernathy-t, mennünk kell.

Egy csoportként vánszorogtak át a ritkuló fák közt. Haymitch megnyalta kiszáradt száját, és érezte a megszáradt vért rajt. Düh. Csalódás. Kétségbeesés. Elbuktak. Hónapokig tartó kínlódás után, éhezéssel és alvás nélkül töltött éjszakák és nappalok után, sem jártak sikerrel. Ó, milyen ostoba volt, hogy ilyen óvatlan volt, azt gondolva, hogy már majdnem szabadok. A sorsuk most az ellenségük kezeiben nyugodott. Mivé válhatnak? Rabokká? Avoxokká?

- Sajnálom, – mormogta gyengéden, remélve, hogy Effie meghallja – Nagyon sajnálom.

Az erdő kijáratához értek, két őr előre ment, a másik négy utánuk a rabokkal. Mintha valami beteg, torz vicc lett volna, Haymitch pillanása találkozott a hatalmas vízzel, amit hosszú ideig kerestek. A hullámok megtörtek a parton, madarak rikácsoltak felettük, és a habzó vízbe buktak. Az óceán. Olyan közel voltak. Átkozottul közel. Valaki nevetett, Haymitch-nek nem esett le azonnal, hogy ő maga volt az, aki nevet.

- Pofa be! – Sziszegte az egyik őr, és durván oldalba bökte Haymitch-et. – Nincs jogodban beszélni.

A főbékeőr feltarotta a kezét, megállíítva ezzel mindnekit, és körülnézett. Majd egy bólintás kíséretében Effie és Haymitch előre kényszerítve találták magukat. A víz széléhez sétáltak, néhány lépésnyire álltak az igazi vízfelszíntől. Mi történik? Mit csinálnak? Haymitch, mielőtt még rájött volna, mire készülnek, Effie-re nézett, aki bizonytalanul bámult vissza rá. Összeszorult a gyomra, hányinger kígyózott fel rajt. Most már tudta mi vár rájuk.

- Ne nézz vissza! – Mondta Effie-nek. – Nézd a vizet. Csak… csak nézd a hullámokat.

A fegyverek betöltésének zaja visszhangzott fülében. Mellette Effie láthatóan megmerevedett, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt. Most már ő is tudta. Haymitch összeszorította a fogait, minden egyes izom remegett a testében. Felvillanyozó volt. Egy érzés, amit soha ezelőtt nem érzett. Adrenalin áramlott végig az erein, de tudta, hogy értelmetlen lenne elfutnia.

Érezte Effie-t maga mellett, lélegzete csak annyira volt hangos, hogy ő hallhatta egyedül. Ahogy rápillantott a szeme sarkából, látta milyen magabiztosan áll. Majdnem büszkén. A vég pillanatában Effie nem engedte, hogy lenézzék őt. Erőssé és bátorrá vált. A férfi büszke volt rá.

Amint a fő békeőr kiadta a parancsokat, Haymitch sóhajtott, ahogy az óceánra pillantott. Gyönyörűnek tűnt, ugyanakkor baljósnak is. Nem tehetett róla, de elgondokodott rajt, milyen lett volna Effie-vel az oldalán, maguk mögött hagyni a világot, amit ismertek. Gondolkodás nélkül, lassan az escort felé nyújtotta a kezét.

- Végtére is, – hallotta, ahogy a nő megszólalt – örülök, hogy veled voltam.

Effie nem is látta Haymitch zuhanását, mielőtt a saját tölténye az agyába fúródott. A hullámok zaja, elnyomta a fegyverek ropogásának hangját. Ekkor visszavonultak, vége volt az egésznek. A partvonalat hab borította, a sirályok újra rikácsolásba kezdtek, miközben repültek. Az élet haladt tovább a normális kerékvágásban. A természet pillanatok alatt összeszedte magát a közjáték után. A nap lenyugodott a távolban, a tenger mögött a horizont mögé bukott. És először az életükben Effie és Haymitch végre szabadok voltak.

Vége


End file.
